


Denied Sweets

by Magikkittenz29



Series: The (Tireseome) Adventures of baby Jan! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Children, Cookies, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Janus wants some cookies and Remus has a very hard time saying no
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The (Tireseome) Adventures of baby Jan! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752877
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Denied Sweets

Remus panicked going back and forth trying to look for the cookies. Jan was currently sitting at the table, crying and whining for one. Logan had tried to get Remus to enforce stricter rules and to stop him from indulging in their son’s cookie munching habit, but Remus couldn’t help it. Janus was too cute to be denied a cookie, and it absolutely broke the man’s heart when he saw the child upset.

Said child was in his chair, slamming his hands on the table and crying louder, sniffling brokenly. Remus dove into the pantry, trying his best to look for the cookie jar. He suspected Logan most likely hid it before he went to work. He huffed and walked outside defeatedly, slumping in front of his son’s chair. “Hey baby,” he said with a defeated and careful smile.

Jan was having none of it. Seeing his dad come out with not a single cookie in his hand, he started to wail, babbling what was most certainly the curse words Remus had taught him. The man sighed and walked over to him, sitting beside him. He tried to pick Janus up in an attempt to calm him but the little serpent shook his head wildly, blowing a raspberry at his father.

“Wh-where th’ cookie?!” he demanded, taking one tiny hand and rubbing his cheeks to clear away the tears.

“I’m sorry baby, there’s no cookies,” he said quietly.

Janus seemed even more unhappy at the answer and started crying again, boarding on screaming. Remus sat there, not quite sure what to do before finally deciding to pick Janus up despite the protests. What did Logan do again to resolve these kinds of issues? Oh, right, discipline. But he couldn’t do that to Jan. Remus looked at his son’s small helpless face, sadness and frustration written all over it and he sat down on the couch, cradling the toddler. Janus tried pushing against his father, wanting out of the embrace. “No hug! Wan’ cookies!” he sobbed, sniffling furiously.

Using the encouraging words Logan gave him this morning about denying Janus cookies, he slowly sat up straight, looking right at the child. “Janus, you can’t have any cookies,” he said as firmly as he could.

Surprisingly, the toddler stopped crying, instead looking up at his dad in disbelief. He sat there, dumbfounded and silent for so long Remus started to freak out; did he break him?

Luckily, after 5 minutes Janus slowly moved his head into Remus’ chest, crying now of sadness rather than frustration. He gripped Remus’ shirt and batted him with his small hand, which didn’t do as much damage as he intended. “Why-why no cookie da’?” he sniffled and hiccuped. “I wan’ cookie! P-pwease? Da’ pwease?” 

Remus was shocked and willed himself not to look down at his son’s face. He knew if he did he would go on a rampage to find that damn cookie jar, even if he had to destroy the house to do it. Janus cried so desperately into Remus that the man felt tears springing in his own eyes, his heart shattering into a million pieces. He swallowed thickly and said, “Because your papa said you eat too many, my little serpent. You can only have one cookie a day, remember what he said? And only after you eat your dinner.”

Janus whimpered, his crying going down. “Papa ‘s stupid,” he said grumpily, making Remus laugh. 

“Don’t worry, you can be mad at him when he gets home,” he said quietly, stroking his fingers through Janus’ hair. 

His son made a noise of affirmation as if he were determined to make sure he did so. He shifted slightly and looked up at his dad. “Ar’ you ma’ a’ me da’?” he asked timidly.

Remus smiled down at him fondly and kissed his forehead. “I’m not my small snek. Are you mad at me?”

Janus shook his head firmly, leaning in and giving Remus a kiss on the cheek in return. “Do you wanna watch a Disney movie until papa gets home?”

Jan nodded excitedly and carefully got off of Remus’ lap, heading towards the dvd cabinet. To pick a movie out.

Following that afternoon when Logan came home he found Remus and Janus passed out, curled up on the couch with a blanket draped over them. Remus was lying on his back with their son on his stomach while the movie played in the background. With a sigh and a smile Logan quietly turned the tv off, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips and a kiss to his son’s cheek. Later on when Janus woke up, he would have to deal with an angry, grudge-holding 4-year-old, but right now, as he sat down on the ground next to the couch, he simply relaxed with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :3


End file.
